


Переведенный ученик

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Middle School, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: У Тайги проблемы в новой школе.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон, авторские фаноны, возможен оос и несостыковки в таймлайне. Фик был написан на октябрьский фестиваль.

Обутые в сланцы ноги непривычно мерзли. Тайга пошевелил пальцами, чтобы разогнать кровь, и сделал в уме пометку прикупить носки потеплее. Белая табличка с цифрами «3-1», слегка покрытая пылью, светилась над дверью, то и дело притягивая взгляд. Тишина в коридоре стояла такая, что каждый шорох обуви по полу раздавался, как раздражающий шум пилы в безмолвном лесу. Слышно было только, как в классе говорит учитель, но даже если Тайга стоял почти вплотную к двери, он не мог разобрать слов. Наверное, люди здесь просто не могли издавать звуки, превышающую положенную норму громкости. Тайга не удивился бы, если что-то такое действительно было указано в правилах. Отец говорил — японцы помешаны на инструкциях.

Тайга аккуратно переступил с ноги на ногу, но сланцы все равно скрипнули. В них было ужасно неудобно, но другой сменной обуви в школе не разрешалось. Когда же его пригласят? Ему наскучило стоять в пустом коридоре и ждать, когда наконец разрешат зайти в класс. Он бы и сам мог прекрасно представиться. Глупые правила.

Не успел Тайга с облегчением подумать, что о нем забыли, как дверь сдвинулась в сторону, и перед ним возник учитель. Его фамилию он забыл почти сразу, как услышал, но вроде бы этот щуплый седеющий мужчина преподавал у них математику. 

— Прошу, проходи, — без улыбки сказал учитель и указал в сторону доски. 

Тайга послушно встал перед классом и стал ждать. Учитель обошел его и стал быстро стучать мелом по доске. Когда он приблизился к нему, стало заметно, насколько он ниже Тайги. Написав его имя, учитель отряхнул руки. 

— Кагами-кун недавно вернулся из Америки и перевелся в нашу школу, — монотонно начал он. — До конца учебного года осталось немного времени, но доучиваться он будет с вами. Он много пропустил из-за переезда, поэтому будьте к нему добры. С сегодняшнего дня он ваш товарищ.

Все смотрели на Тайгу. По затылку пробежал холодок — стало неуютно. Несколько рядов парней и девчонок, сидящих друг за другом, ничего страшного, но Тайга чувствовал, как их взгляды ползут по нему, как десятки крошечных мышей. Нужно, наверное, создать о себе хорошее впечатление, но Тайга мог думать только о том, что пиджак его гакурана тесноват и жмет подмышками, а в животе уже начинает урчать. 

В классе повисла неловкая тишина. Тайга вспомнил, что ему, пожалуй, нужно поприветствовать своих новых одноклассников, и помахал им раскрытой ладонью.

— Привет всем. — Он постарался сделать дружелюбное лицо.

По классу прокатился дружный смех. Тайга спрятал руки за спину и застыл, не понимая, что он сделал не так. Учитель приблизился к нему и подсказал:

— В Японии принято кланяться в знак приветствия и уважения. 

Точно, как он мог об этом забыть!

— Меня зовут Кагами Тайга, приятно познакомиться, — на одном дыхании выпалил Тайга и неловко поклонился. Сумка сползла с плеча и ударилась о бедро. 

— Твое имя написано на доске, идиот, — сказал кто-то с передних парт негромко, но достаточно, чтобы Тайга услышал и залился краской. 

— Можешь занять любое свободное место, Кагами-кун, — невозмутимо сказал учитель. Он отвернулся к доске и стал писать тему урока. 

Тайга выпрямился, высмотрел пустующую парту у окна и направился к ней. Он слышал, как вокруг него шептались, и старался не озираться. «Обалдеть, какой высоченный!», «Он крашеный, что ли?», «Да тише ты! Посмотри на его мрачную рожу! Того гляди — врежет», «Попроси у него имейл на перемене»... он слышал это со всех сторон. На фоне остальных Тайга выглядел здоровяком, хотя в прошлой школе он был далеко не самым крупным. Он и забыл, какими мелкими в большинстве своем были японцы. Подумаешь, высокий и рыжий — на стритбольной площадке Лос-Анджелеса Тайга встречал и не таких. Он и не думал никогда, что чем-то выделяется. Слова колыхались на краю сознания, лишь слегка раздражая. 

Он отодвинул стул и сел. Где-то за спиной раздалось тихое «тц», но Тайга не стал оборачиваться. Не так уж важно, что подумают о нем одноклассники, он все равно проучится здесь всего пару месяцев, а потом поступит в старшую школу и, возможно, больше никогда их не увидит. Собираясь утром на уроки, он совсем не волновался. Он уже проходил нечто подобное в своей жизни, когда семья переехала в Штаты. Вряд ли японская школа сильно отличается от американской.

Отличалась она довольно сильно, это Тайга выяснил быстро. Различия чувствовались во всем: в отношении учителей и учеников друг к другу, в подаче материала, в сухих вертикальных строчках букв, которые Тайга не то что понять — прочитать не мог. Он покинул страну еще ребенком и почти не помнил начальную школу, так что все казалось непривычным и странным.

То ли упомянутое возвращение из Америки создало ему определенный образ, то ли всех на самом деле отпугнул его рост, но на перемене к нему никто не подошел. Тайга тоскливо смотрел на часы, подсчитывая, сколько еще осталось до обеда, и думал о своем. Одноклассники разбрелись по кабинету: кто-то обсуждал новую игру, кто-то в одиночестве читал мангу, а несколько девушек сбились в кучу и смотрели видео какой-то блоггерши, громко комментируя каждую секунду. Тайга уложил голову на руки и закрыл глаза. До чего же высокими и визгливыми были голоса у этих девчонок. 

Никому не было до него дела. 

Тайга ожидал чего-то подобного: глупо было надеяться, что все сразу бросятся с ним знакомиться. Он никогда не заводил друзей сразу. В прошлый раз это заняло какое-то время, и довольно долго Тайга везде ходил один, пока случайно не встретил Тацую. Он-то и познакомил его с другими ребятами, с которыми они позже стали играть в баскетбол. Вот уж кто умел сходу вызывать доверие и нравиться людям, так это Тацуя. В какой бы квартал Тайга с ним не забредал, везде у него находились какие-то знакомые. Просто в голове не укладывалось, как ему это удается. Если бы Тацуя был здесь…

Тайга оборвал себя на полмысли. Их дружба все равно осталась в прошлом, хоть это и было трудно принять. Когда-то они действительно были братьями, но Тайга должен об этом забыть. 

За весь первый день Тайга перебросился с одноклассниками всего парой фраз: когда спросил, в каком корпусе находится столовая, и когда одолжил парню с соседней парты запасной карандаш. Конечно, с ним говорили учителя, но они задавали вопросы только об учебе. Уроки выдались на редкость скучные, Тайга слабо улавливал смысл объяснений и считал минуты до конца учебного дня — дома его ждала куча неразобранных коробок, оставшихся после переезда. 

Он ушел из школы сразу после занятий. На минуту у него возникла мысль обойти территорию, оглядеться и заодно заглянуть в спортзал, но он быстро отмел эту мысль. Он бы почувствовал себя лучше, если бы оказался на площадке, вдохнул запах резины и пота, ощутил тяжесть мяча под ладонью, но время вступления в клубы уже давно прошло. Никто не разрешит ему присоединиться к команде, когда на носу вступительные. 

Дома он собрал семейный алтарь, привезенный со старой квартиры, и долго смотрел на фотографию матери в траурной рамочке. Душный запах благовоний щекотал ноздри, но открывать окно не хотелось. Потом Тайга попытался дозвониться отцу, но тот не взял трубку. Занят, как обычно, на новом месте его просто закидывали делами. Тайга обвел глазами пустую гостиную, голые стены и стеклянный столик, сквозь который виднелись старые журналы. Он нашел их в одной из коробок, покрытых пылью и наполненных всяким хламом со времен молодости отца. Большую часть Тайга выбросил, но кое-что оставил. Наверху стопки лежал журнал с красивой женщиной на обложке. Она стояла, накрыв рукой низ живота, и таинственно улыбалась. Наверное, такие вещи не принято держать на виду, но мелочи создавали хоть какую-то иллюзию уюта, поэтому Тайга не решился их выбросить. Тайга еще раз оглядел необжитую комнату и поставил журнал на видное место. Пусть темные глаза женщины наблюдают за ним с полки настенного шкафа.

Незаметно прошло несколько дней. Тайга ходил в школу, изредка заговаривал с одноклассниками и пытался влиться в учебный процесс. Получалось плохо: за время, проведенное в Америке, Тайга позабыл формальный японский и то и дело попадал в неловкие ситуации. Он плохо знал кандзи, и за какой бы предмет он не взялся, во всех учебниках читал сплошную тарабарщину. Даже английский давался Тайге с трудом — он хорошо владел разговорным, но в грамматику не вдавался. За классом он не успевал, да и учеба оказалась гораздо сложнее и жестче, чем в Америке. Совсем скоро над ним стали посмеиваться украдкой, называли гайдзином за глаза и подшучивали между собой. 

— Смотри, опять этот рыжий идет, — громко прошипела какая-то девчонка, толкнув подругу локтем. — А кончики черные, будто в чернила окунули. Как думаешь, он хафу? 

Тайга остановился, поднял удивленно брови. Девчонки уже отвернулись и убежали, когда он собирался спросить, чем им не угодил цвет его волос. Алекс что-то рассказывала про хафу и то, как к ним относятся, но полукровкой Тайга не был. Может, кровь в его жилах и была с примесью — прадед его был из американцев, наводнивших Японию в послевоенные годы. Оба его сына и внуки родились темноволосыми и совсем не походили на него, высокого статного красавца, каким прадед был на старой фотографии, и только одному Тайге достались от него рыжие волосы. Даже жаль, что старик умер задолго до его рождения, и не мог этого знать. 

Тайга тут же загуглил тему полукровок, наткнулся на форум с кучей гневных комментариев, не вчитываясь, убрал телефон обратно в карман. В некоторые проблемы просто не хотелось вдаваться. 

В тот же вечер Тайга внимательно оглядел себя в зеркале и пытался найти в своем лице что-то необычное. Тот же разрез глаз, выдающиеся скулы, короткие темные ресницы. Да даже если бы он чем-то отличался, неужели это повод для смеха? Да, он не очень-то сообразительный и часто выглядит грубияном, но разве это не глупо — судить человека по его происхождению или цвету волос и глаз? Не то чтобы Тайгу задевало отношение окружающих, он просто удивлялся чужим причудам. Странными они были, эти ребята из школы.

В конце недели произошли изменения. Еще не войдя в класс, Тайга заметил какое-то оживление. У шкафчиков со второй обувью он встретил троих одноклассников, бурно что-то обсуждавших. При виде Тайги они не прервали разговора, их взгляды скользнули по его фигуре и остались пустыми. Они вежливо кивнули и ушли, пока Тайга влезал в неудобные сланцы. Из их пустого трепа Тайга расслышал только слово «вернулась».

Он ненадолго задержал взгляд на табличке с номером «3-1», прежде чем зайти в класс, и заметил, что пыль на ней уже стерли. Всех одноклассников в лицо Тайга не помнил, но сегодня утром на местах были, кажется, все. Около парты на дальнем ряду от окна образовалась небольшая толпа, так что сидящий там человек оказался скрыт за спинами одноклассников. Тайга спокойно прошел к своему месту, не привлекая внимания.

До урока еще осталось время, и Тайга коротал его, бездумно пялясь в окно. Накануне ему удалось связаться с отцом, тот прислал ему сообщение с извинениями и спрашивал, как дела. В конце недели он обещал позвонить, и эта мысль согревала — Тайга давно не слышал его голос и успел соскучиться.

— Почему никто не сказал мне, что у нас новенький? — раздался вдруг звонкий женский голос. Тайга машинально повернулся, среагировав на резкий звук.

Одноклассники, будто повинуясь безмолвному приказу, расступились, и Тайга увидел маленькую тонконогую девушку, которую они окружали. Прижав спрятанную в рукав ладошку к щеке, она оттолкнулась от парты, и все отступили в сторону, чтобы дать ей дорогу. Тайга смотрел, как она медленно приближается к нему, и внутри у него росло нехорошее чувство. 

— А, этот парень перевелся, когда ты болела. Да оставь ты его в покое, Аюми-чан! Он задира и американец, — нерешительно предупредила одна из ее подружек. Последнее слово она произнесла с нажимом, словно оно несло для нее какой-то особенно отрицательный смысл.

— Я не тот, за кого вы меня принимаете, — пробурчал Тайга и огородился учебником. Но девчонка встала рядом, оперлась о парту рукой и теперь нависала над ним во весь свой небольшой рост.

— Привет, я Аюми, — прощебетала она. — Как тебя зовут?

Тайга смерил ее взглядом. Осветленные волосы Аюми спускались ей на плечи мягкими упругими кольцами, на щеки падали тени от густо накрашенных ресниц, будто тонкие паучьи лапки. Она стояла изогнувшись в какой-то странной и очень неестественной позе. Тайге показалось, что в классе эту девочку любят, по крайней мере, он чувствовал, с каким напряженным вниманием за ними наблюдали. Но если она общалась с одноклассниками во время болезни, кто-то мог передать ей, что в класс перевели ученика. Либо Аюми притворялась, либо его появление не считалось значительным событием.

Осознав, что слишком долго молчит, Тайга сказал:

— Моя фамилия Кагами, — и протянул ей руку. 

Он чувствовал, как тихо стало в кабинете. Он мог сосчитать секунды, пока ничего не происходило, но потом Аюми улыбнулась и медленно пожала его руку.

— А ты милый, — после паузы усмехнулась она. Тайга выпустил ее крошечную холодную ладонь, боясь сломать тонкие пальцы.

Прозвенел звонок. Все стали рассаживаться по своим местам, и Тайга уткнулся в учебник, молясь, чтобы Аюми поскорее ушла. Он продолжал наблюдать за ней краем глаза, и видел, что она ненадолго задержала на нем взгляд, прежде чем отвернуться. 

Тайга не знал, как истолковать свои ощущения, кроме того, что слишком отвык от чужого внимания за последние недели. Аюми смотрела на него заинтересованно, но от этого почему-то становилось не по себе.

Скоро ощущения рассеялись, и Тайга думать забыл об утреннем происшествии. Со звонком на большую перемену он подорвался в столовую — свое бенто он съедал после первого урока и к обеду снова успевал проголодаться. У парты Аюми теперь всегда царило столпотворение, но судя по всему, такое было в порядке вещей. Разбредавшиеся по сторонам ребята собирались теперь в одну веселую компанию, стоило самой популярной девочке класса вернуться в школу. Вот и теперь они обсуждали, куда пойти после школы, вместо того, чтобы идти обедать. 

— Может, в кино? Сегодня клевый боевик в прокат вышел, — предложил кто-то из парней.

— Мы недавно только туда ходили, надоело! Давайте в караоке?

— Да, я давно там не была!

— Как считаешь, Аюми-чан? Хочешь сходить?

— Неплохая идея, — отозвался знакомый голос. — Заодно новенького пригласим. Эй, Кагами!

Тайга не глядя шел мимо, и Аюми остановила его уже в дверях. Он так и замер на пороге, выругался про себя и осторожно обернулся.

— Меня? — недоверчиво спросил он. Большинство одноклассников смотрели на него без особого выражения, будто им безразлично, согласится он или нет. Пара девчонок удивленно переглядывались, один из парней тяжело хмурился и отвел глаза сразу же, как Тайга встретился с ним взглядом. Аюми сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, и лукаво улыбалась.

— Да, тебя, — подтвердила она. На ее губах лежал яркий перламутровый блеск, прямо как у тех блоггерш, видео которых любили смотреть девчонки. — Ты не занят после уроков?

— Почему ты так решила?

Она чуть заметно сузила глаза.

— Ты ведь не состоишь в клубах. Может, ты ходишь на курсы подготовки к выпускным экзаменам?

По классу пробежал смешок, но сразу же затих. Аюми не смеялась, она вообще никак не отреагировала, ясно давая понять, что не шутила, и улыбки быстро погасли.

— Ну, знаешь ли, — Тайга вздохнул, пользуясь паузой, чтобы придумать ответ. Ему хотелось поскорее пойти в столовую, пока там все не разобрали. — Кроме учебы могут быть и другие дела. 

— Соглашайся, Кагами, — присоединилась другая девочка. Ишикава, покопавшись в памяти, вспомнил Тайга. — Пойдем с нами, будет весело! Что ты теряешь? 

Тайга подумал о пустой квартире, о вечерах в компании телевизора, о прохладном женском голосе, который каждый вечер объяснял ему, что абонент недоступен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Можно было выйти на пробежку, или приготовить новое сложное блюдо или взяться, наконец, за учебу, но черт, кого он обманывал. С самого приезда в Японию он чувствовал себя так, будто оказался в гребаной стране инопланетян — он понимал их язык, но не понимал их самих, и существовал в их мире, как досадная помеха, которую достаточно просто игнорировать. 

Наверное, стоит воспользоваться предложением и пойти вместе со всеми. Тацуя говорил когда-то, что ему стоит стать более открытым и приветливым с людьми. Тайге подумалось, что хуже все равно не будет.

— Ладно, я согласен. 

Аюми хлопнула в ладоши, ее лицо сделалось чрезвычайно счастливым.

— Отлично! Тогда соберемся сразу после уроков, не уходи никуда, ладно?

— Окей, — бросил Тайга и побежал в столовую. Если он поторопится, то еще успеет купить сэндвичи.

***

Тайга никогда не бывал в караоке и плохо представлял, что это такое. В младших классах он бегал в зал игровых автоматов, увязавшись за ребятами постарше. Позже все свободное время занял баскетбол, и Тайга не задумывался, что кроме него есть другие развлечения. 

Он оказался зажат между одноклассниками, чьи фамилии припоминал очень смутно, и крутил в руках стакан с лимонадом. Из всех желающих пойти в караоке собралось лишь шестеро, но Тайге казалось, что они давно знакомы между собой — общались они непринужденно. Комната, которую они арендовали на два часа, оказалась маленькой и тесной. Тайга то и дело сталкивался локтями и коленями с соседями, но всем, похоже, было все равно. Аюми листала каталог с песнями, и Тайга то и дело ловил на себе ее взгляд.

— Ну что ж, я начну первой! — воскликнула Миура, подхватывая пульт. — Это моя новая любимая песня, готовьтесь услышать нечто прекрасное!

— Смотри, чтобы у нас уши в трубочку не свернулись, — поддел ее сосед Тайги. 

Девчонка показала ему язык и отвернулась к экрану. Пела она не хорошо и не плохо, но, насколько мог судить Тайга, не фальшивила. Остальные вяло подбадривали ее, хлопая в такт песне. Когда она закончила, микрофон схватила другая девчонка, а потом передала парням. Тайга петь отказался наотрез, но однажды его все-таки заставили присоединиться в припеве, а затем всучили тамбурин, чтобы он хоть как-то участвовал в процессе. Когда настала очередь Аюми, все заметно подобрались, и глаза у них возбужденно заблестели. Парень по фамилии Мацуда, тот самый, что хмуро смотрел на Тайгу в классе, снова искоса поглядел на него. Тайга отложил стакан и приготовился бить тамбурином. Лимонад все равно был невкусным, а из еды в меню только закуски.

Пела Аюми красиво. Она обладала повадками настоящей певицы — двигалась так, будто находилась на сцене, а не в душной комнатке караоке-кафе, владела своим голосом и знала, где стоит петь громче, а где тише. Тайга не слишком разбирался в музыке, но сразу почувствовал, что ее пение отличается от того, что он слышал. Все, кто был до нее, выбирали незамысловатые песни и пели больше ради собственного удовольствия, не заботясь о других. Но Аюми вела себя по-другому.

Вспомнив про тамбурин, Тайга встряхнул рукой и заметил, что Мацуда погрузился в оцепенение. Он мял в руках меню, тяжело вздыхал, и глаза у него были грустные. Песня закончилась, все начали аплодировать. Аюми картинно поклонилась и плюхнулась на освободившееся место рядом с Тайгой.

— Уф, ну и духота здесь!

— Я пойду за напитками, — сказал сосед Тайги. 

— Мне надо в дамскую комнату, — объявила костлявая девчонка уже в дверях.

— Я с тобой, Хирано-чан! 

— А я покурить схожу, — сказал Мацуда и вышел вслед за всеми.

Тайга остался один с Аюми. В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Тайга быстро вытащил его, но оказалось, что это всего лишь сообщение от Алекс. Заметив имя на экране, Аюми оторвалась от лимонада.

— Арексу, — прочитала она. — Твоя девушка? 

— Она мой учитель.

— Из твоей американской школы?

— Нет. Она учила играть в баскетбол нас с бра… — Тайга осекся, — с другом. 

— О, так ты увлекаешься баскетболом? — спросила она вполне искренне, как показалось Тайге.

— Вроде того. Играл, пока сюда не переехал.

— А что же мешает играть тебе сейчас? 

Тайга повел плечами. Он пробовал брать в руки мяч, но ничего не получалось. Всякий раз вспоминалось опустошение, наступившее после того, как отец сказал, что они вынуждены вернуться в Японию. Разъяренное лицо Тацуи и его надрывный крик все не шел у Тайги из головы, и весь настрой пропадал. Они ведь так и не успели помириться. 

— Это… сложно, — в конце концов выдавил из себя Тайга. 

— Интересно, — Аюми поставила стакан на стол и придвинулась ближе к Тайге. Ее голое незагорелое колено казалось совсем белым по сравнению с краем черной юбки. — Мацуда-кун тоже играет в баскетбол, они со своей командой даже прошли на межшкольные. Но какая-то команда их разгромила, и они вылетели из турнира. Их капитан даже из команды ушел после этого. Мацуда-кун сказал, отрыв в очках превышал трехзначное число.

— А? — очнулся Тайга. Он все еще думал о ссоре с Тацуей и прослушал половину того, что сказала ему Аюми. — Обидно было, наверное. 

— Не то слово! Мацуда-кун так психовал, — она поднесла пальцы ко рту, и в неверном свете тусклых ламп сверкнули ее отполированные ногти. — Он сказал, что баскетбол ему опротивел.

Тайга поджал губы. Подобная мысль посещала его нечасто, но в какой-то мере он понимал Мацуду.

— А расскажи, чем ты занимаешься помимо спорта? Когда мы звали тебя сюда, ты упомянул про какие-то дела.

Их бедра почти соприкасались друг с другом, и Тайге инстинктивно захотелось отодвинуться. Нормально ли такое для Японии? Они сидели так близко...

— Ну, — помычал Тайга, соединив колени, как девочка. — Я убираюсь. Готовлю. Дома всегда находятся какие-то заботы.

Аюми несколько секунд молчала, и это показалось Тайге подозрительным. Он повернул к ней голову и уставился прямо в округленные карие глаза. 

— Шутишь! Чтобы мальчишка по доброй воле занимался хозяйством? Или твоя мама тоже ничего не успевает из-за работы?

— Да нет, — Тайга смущенно почесал затылок. — У меня нет мамы. А вот отец да, он всегда много работал, так что я с детства привык делать все по дому. 

— Ой, — пискнула Аюми и закрыла рот ладонями. — Прости, я такая бестактная. Понимаешь, я так удивилась и совсем не подумала…

— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся от нее Тайга. По правде, мать он почти не помнил — она оставила его, когда он был еще совсем маленьким. Он не видел ничего странного в том, чтобы убирать и готовить самому, но люди почему-то всегда удивлялись.

— Знаешь, — голос Аюми стал неожиданно тихим, будто кто-то мог их услышать. — Я впервые встречаю кого-то вроде тебя. 

Ее лицо оказалось вдруг совсем рядом. Тайгу обожгло стыдом — он дернулся, чтобы пересесть на другой диван, но затормозил, решив, что снова поведет себя невежливо и покажется идиотом. Он отклонился насколько мог, но яркие накрашенные губы Аюми все приближались к его лицу, и он не имел понятия, что ему делать. Оставалось только зажмурить глаза в ожидании катастрофы.

— Что вы тут делаете? 

Мацуда вернулся как нельзя вовремя. Аюми сверкнула на него глазами, и Тайга воспользовался заминкой, чтобы отодвинуться от нее на самый край дивана. На бледных щеках Мацуды расцветали красные пятна, от него сильно пахло сигаретами. Он сжал кулаки и тяжело дышал, раздув крупные ноздри, став похожим на быка.

— Мы разговаривали, — как ни в чем не бывало ответила Аюми. — А ты чего так быстро? Замерз, что ли?

— Наоборот. Мне жарко, — он перевел взгляд на Тайгу, и он увидел в его глазах ненависть.

— Да сядь ты уже, — сказала Аюми неожиданно властно. Она уже не казалась нежной и восторженной девчонкой, какой была минуту назад. Заметив взгляд Тайги, она снова улыбнулась ему и смягчилась. — Все хорошо, Кагами?

— Д-да, — булькнул Тайга и кивнул. В комнату ввалились девочки, с ними вернулся и одноклассник с незапоминающейся фамилией. Они, кажется, не заметили изменившегося настроения и спокойно продолжили разговор, начатый в коридоре. 

— А потом он нашел окровавленный платок в ее сумке! Представляешь? Я всю ночь не могла уснуть, все гадала, что там дальше! Ну разве можно обрывать на самом интересном?

— И не говори, — вздохнула девочка и поправила очки в крупной оправе. — С каждой серией становится только запутанней. А ты как думаешь, кто за всем стоит, Мацуда-кун?

— Что бы вы там не обсуждали, я это не смотрел. — Мацуда подцепил со стола каталог песен и напустил на себя веселый вид. — Давайте лучше споем что-нибудь. У нас осталось еще сорок минут.

***

Тайга бросил сумку на пол и упал на кровать прямо в одежде. За неделю молчания он действительно отвык от общения и чувствовал себя абсолютно вымотанным. Желудок напомнил о себе тоскливым урчанием, и Тайга лениво поплелся на кухню, решив доесть остатки со вчерашнего ужина. 

Он пил чай, вспоминая блестящие глаза Аюми и пытаясь понять, что это, черт возьми, было. Они просто говорили на отвлеченные темы, ее лицо оказалось в сантиметре от него, и… Тайга даже думать боялся, что могло произойти, если бы не вернулся Мацуда.

Он определенно не был готов к такому раскладу вещей.

Когда они расходились по домам, и Аюми, и Мацуда вели себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и подумав об этом, Тайга немного успокоился. Хорошо, если никто не вспомнит об этом странном происшествии. 

Оставленный в сумке телефон отозвался еле слышной трелью, и Тайга побежал отвечать. Звонила Алекс, но он все равно обрадовался и сразу принял вызов.

— Почему ты не отвечаешь мне, Тайга?! — Алекс негодовала. Тайга поморщился, отдалил телефон от уха, боясь оглохнуть. — Я отправила тебе уже семь сообщений!

— Извини, я был в караоке с одноклассниками и забыл ответить. Не кричи так, пожалуйста, я тебя прекрасно слышу.

— Ты мог прислать хотя бы смайлик, чтобы я не волновалась? Я собиралась ехать к твоему отцу, до него как всегда невозможно дозвониться.

— Я уже извинился.

Тайга терпеливо выслушал нотации Алекс, не забывая поддакивать. Всегда с ней так. Тайга давно вырос и стал самостоятельным, а она до сих пор считала его ребенком.

— У тебя уже появились друзья? Быстро ты! — успокоившись, сказала Алекс. — Кто они? Ты уже нашел себе команду?

— Мы просто учимся вместе. Не все так быстро, Алекс.

Она засыпала его вопросами, на которые Тайга даже не успевал отвечать. Ее интересовало все о Японии, и она говорила, что приедет как-нибудь через год. Было приятно снова разговаривать с ней, будто они сидят в семейной забегаловке недалеко от стритбольной площадки. Грудь приятно щемило от воспоминаний. Он и забыл, как это — разговаривать с кем-то настолько легко.

— Мне показалось, что ты чем-то обеспокоен, — сказала, наконец, Алекс. — Ты там не скучаешь?

— Хм, — неопределенно булькнул Тайга. — Наверное, я просто еще не привык. 

— И?

Тайга смирился, что ему придется рассказать все Алекс, иначе она не оставит его в покое. Он опять вспомнил Аюми и ее губы, замершие в сантиметре от его лица.

— В общем, есть одна девочка. Мы познакомились только сегодня, но она немного странно себя ведет. 

— Хм, дай угадаю. Она постоянно смотрит на тебя, часто дотрагивается и пытается остаться с тобой наедине?

— Да, еще она… стой. Откуда ты знаешь? — Тайга оторопел.

По ту сторону трубки послышался смех.

— Догадалась, — Алекс, кажется, улыбалась. — А что конкретно тебя беспокоит?

— Ну я… Э… 

— Не знаешь, как себя вести?

Тайгу снова окатило жаром, он буквально чувствовал, как горят щеки и кончики ушей. Он подавился собственной слюной, и Алекс пришлось ждать, пока он прокашляется. 

— Не нервничай ты так! – миролюбиво предложила Алекс. – Лучше расскажи, как она тебе.

Тайгу этот вопрос завел в тупик. Он почти не знал Аюми, кроме того, что у нее громкий голос и красится она чересчур ярко. Она казалась ему хамелеоном, который меняется в зависимости от того, какие люди находятся рядом.

— Дай подумать, — Тайга зажал телефон между плечом и ухом, убрал посуду в раковину и включил воду. — Она приветливая и заговорила со мной первой, хотя другие одноклассники меня избегали. Еще она симпатичная…наверное. Ну, я несколько раз слышал, как про нее так говорят. Еще она хорошо учится…

— А тебе самому-то нравится эта девочка? — Алекс щелкнула чем-то — поставила чайник, догадался Тайга.

— Знаешь, когда мы сидели сегодня в караоке-комнате… блин! — Тайга не глядя опустил тарелку на сушилку и чуть не выронил ее. — То есть, мне было как-то неловко. И она… — он опять смутился, вспомнив близость ее лица, запах ее духов, то, как ее волосы коснулись его подбородка. — Она меня напугала. 

Алекс на том конце молчала.

— Нет, послушай, — торопливо добавил Тайга. — Это странное ощущение, но… мне было неважно, что случится. Уф, Алекс, я не знаю, как это объяснить. Я просто не хотел ее обидеть, вот и все.

— Ох, дитя, — произнесла Алекс с нежностью. — Я всегда знала, что у тебя один в баскетбол в голове.

— Эй!

— Да не кричи ты так! Я тебе завидую. Японские девочки такие милашки!

— Зря я тебе рассказал.

— Ну прости, я больше не буду. Что ж, ты всегда можешь сказать, что ты гей. Она сразу отстанет.

— Алекс!!!

— Это не Америка, я знаю, да-да, — она задумчиво помычала. На фоне раздался негромкий звон ложки о чашку. Когда она продолжила, голос ее казался более серьезным: — Тайга, я плохой советчик в таких делах, но тебе лучше ей соврать. Не говори, что ты к ней равнодушен. Лучше придумай что-нибудь вроде «прости, я должен сосредоточиться на учебе». 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тайга. — Ты думаешь, она продолжит напирать?

— Судя по твоим рассказам, у этой девочки есть характер, значит, она постарается добиться своего. Но я уже сказала тебе, как поступить, — она шумно глотнула кофе, — В дорамах такое всегда срабатывает. 

— Я кладу трубку!

— Погоди, Тайга! Если тебе вдруг захочется поговорить, зво…

Но Тайга уже отключился. За столько лет он должен был понять, каким образом Алекс удается валять дурака и быть серьезной одновременно. Наверное, это какая-то особая супер-способность, которая приходит с годами.

***

На следующий день Тайгу снова пригласили погулять после уроков. На этот раз к нему подошел Окада, тот парень, чью фамилию Тайга не мог вспомнить весь вечер в караоке. У него была привычка — постоянно рубиться в игрушку на приставке. С ней он не расставался никогда, и умудрялся играть даже во время уроков. 

— Мы сегодня собираемся в кондитерскую, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от экрана, его пальцы нажимали кнопки с бешеной скоростью. Иногда Окада тряс головой, сдувая со лба отросшую челку. 

— А я тут причем? — озадачился Тайга.

— Не знаю, меня попросили передать, — он сделал свирепое лицо и несколько раз вдавил большой палец в одну кнопку. — Я не против, чтобы ты пошел с нами.

Тайга пожал плечами. Ну, раз так — невежливо отказывать, тем более эти ребята, похоже, хотели с ним подружиться. Конечно, Тайга предпочел бы погонять мяч, чем убивать время в каких-то кафе, но надо ведь пробовать что-то новое. Не зря Алекс сказала, что у него один баскетбол в голове — кроме него Тайга действительно ничем не интересовался.

Французская кондитерская его не впечатлила. Они сидели за миленьким розовым столиком и ели пышное многослойное пирожное. Тайге пришлось попросить дополнительный стакан чая — таким сладким и приторным было лакомство, но девочки остались в восторге. Оката быстро проглотил все, пока сохранялся в игре, а Мацуда отдал половину своей порции Аюми. Может, Тайга просто чего-то не понимал?

Он вообще плохо вписывался в их компанию. Они постоянно обсуждали сериалы, мангу и поп-музыку, и ни в чем из этого Тайга не разбирался. Он мог поспорить о матчах НБА, мог посоветовать, в какую погоду на море подходящие волны для серфинга или поделиться четырьмя разными рецептами приготовления гедза. Может, для японского подростка у него какие-то неправильные интересы?

Тайга слушал, как они разговаривают про прошлогодний школьный фестиваль, и безнадежно скучал. Он мог сейчас сходить в магазин спорттоваров — его любимая фирма как раз недавно выпустила новые кроссовки. Вчера он так и не успел приготовить ужин, и сегодня ему придется лечь раньше, чтобы успеть с утра сходить на пробежку. Из них шестерых в разговоре не участвовал только Окада, но реальность, похоже, не слишком его волновала. Иногда к Тайге обращались с вопросом: «а что ты об этом думаешь, Кагами-кун?», и он отвечал нечто невнятное, только чтобы о нем снова забыли. 

Поэтому, когда в конце недели Аюми подошла к нему сама и пригласила в торговый центр, Тайга замялся.

— Не заставляй себя уговаривать, — улыбнулась Аюми и склонила голову набок. — Будет здорово, обещаю!

— Ну хорошо, — ответил Тайга, решив, что соглашается в последний раз. Впереди выходные, они собираются в магазин, вот и купит заодно новые кроссовки. А потом он перестанет таскаться с ними. Не похоже, что кому-то кроме Аюми нравится его общество, Мацуда же и вовсе с трудом его терпел. Тайга почти ничего не терял.

Так ему казалось.

В мысли Тайги закралось сомнение: а не обманули ли его? Он ждал уже двадцать минут, но на условленном месте никто не появлялся. Тайга пожалел, что не записал номеров и не мог позвонить и спросить, какого черта они все опаздывают. Он решил подождать еще чуть-чуть, а потом пойти в магазин в одиночку. Даже хорошо, если никто не сможет прийти — не придется терпеть пустых разговоров и потакать чужим прихотям. 

Но едва Тайга собрался уходить, его окликнули. Аюми, раскрасневшаяся от быстрой ходьбы, появилась на станции в последний момент и отрезала пути к отступлению. Нехорошее чувство, посетившее его при первой встрече с ней, снова напомнило о себе. 

Она выглядела слишком нарядно для похода в магазин. От вида бледных коленок, торчавших из-под юбки тонкого платья, Тайге стало холодно. По-другому выглядели ее волосы, тщательно уложенные в высокую прическу. Браслетов и колец на ней тоже было много, будто она не смогла выбрать и надела все, что у нее есть. Когда она приблизилась, у Тайги зачесался нос от резкого запаха духов. Но хуже всего было не это, и не вычурные украшения, и даже не платье, слишком открытое для зимы.

Хуже всего было то, что Аюми пришла одна.

Тайга раньше ни с кем не встречался, и знания о противоположном поле у него исчерпывались рассказами Тацуи, но этого хватило, чтобы заподозрить неладное. Он ведь хотел сразу выяснить отношения с Аюми, чтобы не давать ей ложной надежды, но все вылетело из головы. Вот черт. 

— Ты… отлично выглядишь, — Тайга чуть не ударил себя по лицу, сообразив, что сморозил комплимент. Этот разговор начинался слишком неправильно.

Аюми, кажется, покраснела — под плотным слоем пудры или чем там пользуются девчонки, настоящий цвет ее лица разглядеть было трудно.

— Спасибо, Тайга-кун. — Она поправила юбку, мило улыбнулась. — Можно я буду так тебя называть?

— Слушай, — Тайга переступил с ноги на ногу, и Аюми двинулась в сторону. Хорошо — чем меньше людей их услышат, тем лучше. — По-моему это как-то слишком сильно похоже на свидание. Разве мы не договаривались погулять по магазинам?

— Это и есть свидание, дурачок! Как думаешь, зачем еще я позвала только тебя? 

Тайга похолодел. Почему она не сказала сразу? Неужели не догадалась, что Тайга не поймет, если не сказать ему прямо? Они медленно брели по дороге нога в ногу и выглядели как герои дурацкой дорамы, которые любила смотреть Алекс.

Точно, Алекс. Нужно воспользоваться ее советом!

— Мне надо кое-что сказать. На самом деле я ничего не знал. Я думал, мы будем гулять с твоими друзьями. Если честно, я немного растерян и не понимаю, почему ты выбрала именно меня, но… В общем, извини, я не могу с тобой встречаться. 

Тайга выпалил все это быстро, не думая и стараясь не смотреть на реакцию Аюми. Несколько секунд она молчала, так что гул людских голосов и шум ударили по слуху с двойной громкостью. Но потом Аюми сказала:

— Но… почему?

Ее голос остался совершенно спокойным, и Тайга даже обрадовался, что она не обиделась и повернулся к ней. Но ее лицо изменилось: черты оплыли, губы сжались в неровную малиновую линию.

— Наверное, это прозвучало слишком грубо, — аккуратно начал Тайга. — Я же совсем тебе не подхожу. Уверен, есть парни куда получше меня! Ты можешь выбрать любого, кто покажется тебе достойным. Да и экзамены скоро… надо готовиться.

— Замолчи! — неожиданно громко выкрикнула Аюми. 

На них стали оборачиваться. Заметив Тайгу, люди сразу отводили взгляд с таким видом, будто увидели что-то неприятное.

— Прости?

— Я просто хотела гулять с тобой, и чтобы Хирано, Оката и остальные нам не мешали. Ты при них все время молчишь, мне хотелось слушать тебя, а не их идиотский треп. Они прикидываются моими друзьями, а сами все время сплетничают, я сыта ими по горло! Ты такой добрый, Мидорикава в лицо назвала тебя гайдзином, а ты даже не обиделся. И тогда я поняла, что… — Она помедлила, укусила нижнюю губу. — Черт, какая же я дура!

Аюми выпалила все это единым потоком и теперь тяжело дышала. Тайга остолбенел, глядя на нее, и запоздало сообразил, что они стоят посреди дороги. У Аюми блестели глаза, и как только она закончила говорить, у нее задрожал рот. Она с трудом держалась, чтобы не расплакаться.

— Мне жаль, — все еще пораженный откровенным признанием, выдавил Тайга. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты… Я не хотел. 

— Лучше бы ты так и оставался в своей Америке, — она не выдержала, закрыла рот ладонью. Она сильно побледнела, и на коже стали видны еле заметные веснушки. — Убирайся отсюда. Тебе не место здесь, рядом с нами. 

Она в смятении отвернулась от него и быстро пошла обратно к станции. У нее сильно вздрагивали плечи. Тайга двинулся было за ней, но остановился. Что он мог ей сказать?

***

В понедельник Тайга исчез. 

Конечно, он не потерялся и не пропал без вести, его не похитили ночью злые пришельцы. Просто одноклассники вдруг начали делать вид, что его нет. Непонятно, сговорились они или нет, но игнорировали его на удивление дружно. Даже некоторые учителя подключились к этой новой игре и перестали вызывать Тайгу на уроках. Последнее было ему даже на руку — наконец-то его оставили в покое.

Аюми и ее друзья больше никуда не звали его после уроков. Они вообще перестали смотреть в его сторону, но обсуждали планы на вечер громче обычного. И хоть Аюми выглядела невеселой и мало говорила, за ней все так же увивались парни, а девчонки завистливо вздыхали. 

Поначалу Тайгу не беспокоила перемена в отношении одноклассников. Он и заметил-то это не сразу и долго пребывал в неведении, а потом Окада помешал ему пройти, когда он шел к своей парте. Тайга громко просил его подвинуться, махал перед его лицом и пытался протиснуться в узкое пространство между ним и соседней партой, но Окада не сдвигался с места и продолжал играть в свою приставку. Только со звонком он, наконец, ушел с дороги, чтобы сесть на место. И если бы он не улыбался краем губ, Тайга бы не заподозрил ничего странного. В прошлой школе его частенько так разыгрывали, когда хотели, чтобы он почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

И все же Тайга не считал игнорирование такой уж большой проблемой. Он и раньше обходился без помощи одноклассников, да и сейчас ничего не изменилось. На некоторых уроках они делились на группы и тогда было сложно. Обычно он присоединялся к группе, где не хватало участников, и делал, что ему скажут, но теперь все обязанности распределялись между собой, и Тайге ничего не доставалось. Он просто сидел где-нибудь в стороне, ожидая, когда выйдет время, и учитель начнет ходить по рядам, чтобы оценить работу. 

— Ты ничего не сделал, а это равносильно пропуску, — объяснил Харада-сенсей, когда Тайга спросил, почему напротив его фамилии стоит прочерк.

— Я хотел помочь, но они промолчали. Что я должен был делать по-вашему? Трясти их за грудки? — он сказал это, плохо сдерживая раздражение, поэтому учитель химии нахмурился. Он не шевельнулся, но Тайга ощутил, как он отгородился от него. 

— В том, что они не приняли тебя в команду, только твоя вина. Я не засчитаю тебе лабораторную работу, пока ты не научишься работать со своими сверстниками.

— Почему я не могу выполнить ее отдельно? Пожалуйста? — Тайга понял, что добавил вежливую частицу невпопад, потому что у учителя заметно дрогнула бровь. — То есть, прошу прощения.

— Кагами-кун, — медленно проговорил Харада-сенсей, будто втолковывал очевидные вещи ребенку. — Тебе следует больше обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг тебя. Если ты так и продолжишь быть индивидуалистом, ты ничего не добьешься. Заботиться только о собственном удобстве недопустимо, когда ты работаешь в команде. 

Он закопался в свои бумаги, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Вы не поняли, — заторопился Тайга. — Это не я хочу быть одиночкой!

— Не может быть, — отрезал Харада-сенсей. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что одноклассники подвергают тебя издевательствам?

Учитель говорил очень официально, и Тайге приходилось делать усилие, чтобы понимать его слова. В то же время он все время беспокоился, что говорит недостаточно вежливо, и даже Харада-сенсей начнет его не замечать из солидарности с остальными учениками.

— Нет, совсем не так, — ответил Тайга, боясь сказать лишнего.

— Тогда тебе есть над чем подумать. А теперь мне пора идти. До свидания, Кагами-кун.

Только вылетев из кабинета Тайга вспомнил, что надо было попрощаться. Он вернулся, торопливо поклонился и вышел. 

Разговор с учителем немного прояснил ситуацию. Одноклассники не любили Тайгу не потому, что он рыжий, не потому, что приехал из Америки, и не потому, что он высокий, а потому что он слишком выделялся. Невольно вспомнился Эванс из его бывшего класса — бедолагу дразнили из-за его кудрявых волос, и в конце концов он обрил голову на лысо. Тот же механизм, вероятно, работал и с нынешними одноклассниками Тайги. Будь в нем хоть какой-нибудь изъян — они придрались бы к нему. Да и можно ли назвать их поведение издевательством? Они ведь просто не разговаривали с ним, вот и все. Он стал невидимкой для них. Не обидно, но приятным это чувство не назовешь.

Все стало хуже на физкультуре. Приближался март, на улице потеплело, и занятие решили провести на свежем воздухе. Учитель велел мальчишкам разделиться на две команды для игры в футбол.

Тайга молча встал в защиту, не дожидаясь ничьих указаний. В игре они не смогут проигнорировать его, даже если захотят. Бегал Тайга быстро, хорошо видел поле и защищал ворота так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Игра начиналась вяло, но совсем скоро все вспотели, потому что староста класса по фамилии Тамура и еще двое парней отчаянно пытались увести мяч у команды Тайги, а остальные старательно пасовали кому угодно, но не ему. Неудивительно, что под конец игры Мацуда, игравший в команде Тамуры, взбесился и, несмотря на общую договоренность не замечать, сильно толкнул Тайгу плечом во время очередной атаки.

Раздался тренерский свисток.

— Эй вы там! — заорал учитель. — Мацуда, это не игра в поддавки! Кагами, будь внимательнее!

— Да, сенсей! — крикнули Тайга и Мацуда одновременно.

Тайга потер ушибленное плечо и посмотрел на одноклассника. Мацуде приходилось явно тяжелее — он стоял, стиснув зубы и повернув голову к Тайге, но глядя сквозь него. Мокрые волосы стояли дыбом на затылке, под майкой перекатывались острые лопатки. Ростом чуть ниже Тайги, но не менее быстрый. Тайге вдруг подумалось, что хотел бы с ним сразиться на баскетбольной площадке.

— Еще круг вокруг поля и бегом переодеваться! — скомандовал учитель, когда волнение улеглось. 

Парни лениво побрели вдоль белой линии. 

Тайгу все еще не замечали на второй день, и на третий тоже. Им быстро надоела его невозмутимость, потому что постепенно одноклассники начали менять тактику. На парте Тайги начали появляться оскорбительные надписи. Однажды, вернувшись из уборной, он обнаружил свою коробку с бенто распотрошенной. Рис высыпался в школьную сумку, подливка пропитала библиотечные учебники. Его спортивная форма пропала, а в бюро находок только развели руками. Кто-то подкинул письмо с проклятиями в шкафчик для обуви — его Тайга смял и выбросил, не прочитав и половины. С формой пропали и его неудобные сланцы.

Самое удивительное, что им удавалось проделывать все это абсолютно незаметно. Надписи будто появлялись сами по себе, а вещи крали духи. Одноклассники молчали и изредка улыбались друг другу, обмениваясь записками. 

Тайга старался не обращать внимание, но пропажа вещей начала его раздражать. Не говоря уже о том, что он потратил целое утро на приготовление бенто и все равно остался голодным. Отец когда-то сказал ему, что с несправедливостью нужно бороться — но как Тайга мог наказать обидчика? Он даже не знал, кто подстраивает все эти пакости. 

Он чувствовал, что они смотрят. Ждут его бурной реакции, криков и экзотических выходок в попытках привлечь внимание. Он видел, как дразнили ребят в американской школе. Иногда объектом травли становился он сам, но на помощь всегда приходил Тацуя со своими друзьями, и никому больше не приходило в голову к нему приставать. Там хулиганы всегда действовали открыто, а не подло шушукались по углам. 

Тайга знал, что чем больше эмоций покажет, тем больше поводов для провокаций будет у тех, кто пытается его достать. Он не поднимался на учительский стол и не орал, чтобы на него наконец посмотрели. Он не трогал людей, которые преграждали ему путь, и терпеливо ждал, когда ему дадут пройти. Он не ворчал и не хмурился, он был долбанным буддой. И со вздохом «какой я неуклюжий» убирал с пола остатки еды и уходил чистить сумку. Вместо сланцев он надел кроссовки, а вместо физкультурной формы — одежду для вечерних пробежек. Все равно эти неудобные тапки ему никогда не нравились. В библиотеке, правда, пришлось заплатить за испорченные учебники, и пятна соуса так и не отстирались от сумки, но это не мешало Тайге быть уверенным, что последнее слово остается за ним.

Молчаливая борьба скоро подойдет к концу, Тайга предчувствовал это. Розыгрыши с каждым днем становились все более мерзкими, и иногда он просто не мог сдержаться. 

Раз Тайга нашел на своем столе записку: «сюрприз под крышкой!». Рядом с восклицательным знаком было пририсовано жирное розовое сердечко. Ничем хорошим это дело не пахло, да и учебники свои Тайга давно перестал оставлять в столе, но любопытство все же взяло верх. Он осторожно приоткрыл крышку, ожидая чего-то дурного — взрыва или неожиданно выпрыгнувшей крысы. Но внутри лежал всего лишь кусочек какой-то черной материи. Приглядевшись получше, Тайга увидел, что это бюстгальтер.

Кто-то подбросил его сюда, перед этим аккуратно сложив. Тайга видел женское белье и не смутился — сказались годы общения с Алекс. Та не стеснялась ходить перед ним с Тацуей в неглиже, несмотря на их упреки, так что Тайгу не проняло. Это был скромный девичий бюстгальтер, очень простой, без кружевных вставок и чего-то такого. Они хотели удивить его этим? Тайга, недолго думая, подцепил бретельку и поднял его перед всем классом.

— Эй, тут кто-то вещь потерял, — громко сказал он.

Все замолчали. На него среагировало пара девчонок, но в основном все показательно смотрели перед собой. Больше никто не разговаривал, все будто ждали чего-то. Тайга почувствовал, что переломный момент наступил. 

Позади послышался звук отодвигаемого стула. 

К нему шла девочка. У нее были длинные прямые волосы, заплетенные в две косы, спускавшиеся ниже пояса. Тайга неожиданно понял, что видит ее впервые, хотя она все это время сидела позади него. Скрещенные руки она на держала возле груди, где был повязан бант ее матроски, губы были сжаты в тонкую линию.

— Отдай, — она грубо вырвала бюстгальтер из руки Тайги и быстро прошла мимо. Ее взгляд упрямо ускользал в сторону, и делала она это не потому что не хотела на него смотреть, а потому что не могла. 

Только тогда до Тайги дошло. 

— Подожди! Извини меня! — спохватившись, крикнул Тайга и замолчал, увидев вдруг, что на него все смотрят. Они наблюдали за ним, совсем как в тот первый день, когда он перевелся сюда.

Тайга выбежал в коридор, но девчонка уже куда-то пропала. Краем глаза он заметил мелькнувший за углом кончик черной косы, но не стал гнаться дальше. Наверняка она побежала в сторону женского туалета, никто не станет преследовать ее дальше. Тайга понадеялся, что девочка не станет рыдать. 

Он вернулся в кабинет, четко осознавая, что они видят, в каком он бешенстве. Черт с ней, с формой и учебниками — их можно без труда заменить, и Тайга готов был простить одноклассникам их мелкие выходки. Но унижение других людей он уже стерпеть не мог.

— Слушайте, — начал он и услышал, что его голос изменился от гнева. — В чем провинилась эта девчонка? За что вы так с ней? Скажите, что она вам сделала?!

Никто ничего не ответил. Окада не моргая смотрел на него и сдавленно хихикал, похоже, вся эта ситуация его только забавляла. Мацуда пялился в стену за его спиной, стараясь выглядеть безразличным. Девчонки испуганно переглядывались и жались друг к другу. 

— Ответьте! — потребовал Тайга.

Одноклассники не рисковали открыть рот. Тайга дернул за плечо первого попавшего под руку парня и рявкнул ему в лицо:

— Может, ты мне расскажешь? — он подошел к Миуре, и та испуганно вскрикнула. — Или ты? — он взял Окаду за лацканы пиджака и встряхнул его. — Или ты мне скажи, что с вами не так? Зачем вы так относитесь друг к другу? 

Окада вытаращил глаза и сжался. 

— Что здесь происходит?

Учитель стоял в дверях, зажав книги подмышкой, и тяжело смотрел на них исподлобья. За его спиной стояла вернувшаяся с перемены Аюми. Она казалась потрясенной. Одноклассники разбежались по своим местам, только они с Окадой стояли возле доски и выглядело все это так, будто Тайга собирается его ударить.

Когда успел прозвенеть звонок? Тайга упустил этот момент. Он бы с удовольствием врезал Окаде, чтобы больше не ржал, чтобы другие видели, что он может ответить, но тогда его просто исключат из школы. 

Эта мысль остановила его сжатый кулак. Тайга отпустил Окаду, отошел от него чуть ли не на метр и глубоко поклонился учителю.

— Ничего. Пожалуйста, простите за беспокойство. 

Учитель ничего не сказал. Он просто вздернул бровь и прошел к своему столу, напрочь не замечая трясущегося у доски Окады.

— Ну что ж, начнем урок.

Тайга не слышал его слов — так у него шумело в ушах. Он просидел весь час почти без движения, чтобы взять себя в руки, и только один раз обернулся, взглянуть на пустующую парту за собой. Пусть его терпение трещало по швам, на какое-то время ему удалось стать для остальных реальным, и каждый взгляд, направленный в его сторону, засчитывался очком в его пользу. 

Борьба одноклассников с неугодным им учеником достигла своего пика к концу второй недели. Был конец дня, Тайга собирался домой, и вдруг к нему подошел Тамура и сказал, что он сегодня дежурит в классе.

— Но моя очередь во вторник. Ты не ошибся?

— Нагаи-сенсей сказал, что сегодня ты. А во вторник Коно-кун. 

— Ну ладно, — пожал плечами Тайга. Подозрительно, что классный не сообщил об изменениях в графике дежурств. Да и Тамура с ним не разговаривал… Неужели они решили прекратить свою идиотскую игру?

Что бы то ни было, у Тайги будут проблемы, если он ослушается учителя. Все уже разошлись по домам или занимались в клубе, и в школе было тихо.

Он потерял бдительность, отвлекшись на звук тишины. Едва Тайга переступил порог кабинета, руки его резко завели за спину и накрыли тряпкой глаза. Он пытался сопротивляться и даже почти вырвался, но сзади на него навалилось человек пять, и он чуть удержался на ногах под их весом. Там были не только парни, Тайга слышал это по дыханию, по высокому противному хихиканью. Его пихнули под колени, он повалился вперед и упал грудью на жесткую парту. Потом ему на голову напялили какой-то пакет, и Тайга тут же начал задыхаться. Чьи-то руки потянули за воротник, сдирая с него пиджак, и Тайга почувствовал треск, с которым отрывались пуговицы. Ремень они тоже выдернули, чтобы связать ему руки. 

— Открывай банку! — скомандовал чей-то голос, и Тайга не смог понять, кому он принадлежал, потому что пакет ужасно шуршал. 

— Готово, — ответил второй. Кажется, это был Оката.

— Лей! 

Пакет пропал, и Тайга стал судорожно глотать воздух. Он не успел запомнить лиц, но то предвкушение, которое было на них написано, он запомнил навсегда.

В следующую секунду на него обрушился поток тяжелой вонючей грязи. Тайга тряс головой, и этим ничуть не помогал себе, только разбрызгав все под возбужденный визг толпы. Он понял по запаху, что это всего лишь краска, и немного успокоился, но ему все еще не хватало воздуха, а жидкость все лилась и лилась. Через долгих десять секунд опустевшая банка с лязгом грохнулась на пол. Тайга перестал сопротивляться и понял, что его выпустили, только когда до него донесся топот ног в коридоре.

Он остался один в кабинете. 

С волос капало. Тайга пошевелил руками и ослабил некрепкий узел. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы освободиться. 

— Суки, — выплюнул он, поднимаясь с парты. — Вот же подлые суки. Чтоб вас всех…

На шкафу с географическими картами висело зеркало. Тайга заглянул в него и увидел существо из фильма ужасов. Черные волосы облепили грязное лицо, на котором сверкали два безумных глаза с ослепительно светлыми белками. На рубашку попало несколько капель краски, но пиджак был испорчен. Не по шву оторвался рукав, несколько пуговиц не хватало. 

С минуту Тайга в бешенстве метался по классу, размышляя, догнать сволочей и начистить им всем морду, или же сначала пойти к директору, а потом уже идти бить морды. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел его в таком виде, но так он хотя бы обеспечит себе алиби. Но тогда директор позвонит отцу и скажет, что у его сына проблемы. Отец оторвется от работы, отменит планы, чего доброго, полетит к нему через океан… Тайга представил все это и мстить передумал. Больше, чем выбить дерьмо из своих обидчиков, он хотел не причинять отцу беспокойство.

Дверь с мягким скрипом сдвинулась в сторону. Тайга быстро накрыл голову пиджаком и осторожно обернулся, проклиная того человека, которому взбрело в голову зайти в кабинет.

В класс вошла девчонка. Он узнал ее — ту самую, с гладкими длинными косами и упрямо поджатыми губами. В руке она держала мешочек на шнурке, а больше у нее ничего не было. Тайга насторожился — наверняка она решила отомстить ему за свое унижение и принесла в мешке орудия пыток. Но девчонка не собиралась приближаться. Она остановилась у двери и бросила мешок Тайге через весь класс.

— Держи, переоденься.

Она слегка картавила. Тайга поймал сверток и заглянул внутрь. Там лежала его физкультурная форма.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тайга и снял с головы пиджак. — Как тебя зовут? Ты в порядке?

Девчонка присвистнула. Тайга не понял, что ее удивило — его физиономия или заданный вопрос.

— Кано. Я в порядке. Сейчас тебе лучше думать о себе, — она улыбнулась, и на щеках у нее появились ямочки. 

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — насторожился он. 

Кано усмехнулась, обошла лужу краски на полу и уселась прямо на парту.

— Не знаю. Должен же кто-то тебе помочь. Пусть это буду я. 

— Где ты ее нашла? 

— В девчачьей раздевалке. Идиоты. Не могли придумать что-нибудь получше. Это все Мацуда придумал. И с краской тоже он, вероятно. Кому еще в голову могло прийти такое? Совсем с катушек слетел из-за Хагивары.

— Кого-кого?

— Хагивара Аюми. Господи, — Кано удрученно вздохнула, перекинула косы за спину. — Ты с ней всю неделю гулял, но не потрудился запомнить фамилию? Про вас столько толков ходило. Хагивара всем уши прожужжала, как она хочет с тобой дружить. Естественно, Мацуде не понравилось. Он по ней с младшей школы сохнет.

Так вот почему этот парень так отреагировал, увидев их с Аюми вдвоем! И злился каждый раз, когда Тайга оказывался в его поле зрения. 

— Говорят, эта дура сразу позвонила своей подружке Хирано и ревела, что ты ее бросил. Нашла кому звонить, — Кано фыркнула. — Если хочешь, чтобы весь мир знал твои секреты, расскажи их Хирано. Все узнали, что рыжий гайдзин обидел принцессу школы. 

— Значит, Аю… Хагивара тут не причем, — Тайга опустился на ближайший стул. Почему-то слова Кано принесли ему облегчение. Ему до сих пор было стыдно, что он так поступил с Аюми. 

— Ну да. Бьюсь об заклад, Хирано такого не ожидала, — Кано закинула ногу на ногу и стала болтать носком. — Своим отказом ты заслужил ненависть как минимум мужской половины школы. Скажу тебе честно, что-то подобное, — она кивнула на черную лужу на полу, — должно было произойти. Они просто искали повод.

— Черт, — он тронул свои волосы, и на пальцах осталась краска. — Это вообще отмывается? Как я теперь домой пойду в таком виде?

— В кабинете химии есть реактивы. Можно попробовать смыть краску ими. Хочешь — могу тебя проводить. Я состою в клубе экологии, мне несложно достать ключ.

— Пожалуйста, — Тайга опять накрыл голову пиджаком перед тем как выйти в коридор. — Слушай, а почему ты не заговорила со мной раньше?

— Дурак, что ли? Чтобы они и меня вместе с тобой со свету сжили? Честно, ты не должен задавать таких вопросов после того, как нашел мой лифчик в своей парте. 

— Извини, — буркнул Тайга, и сцена с выходящей из класса Кано вновь промелькнула в его голове. Он смутился. — И за тот случай тоже извини. Как они вообще…?

— Умудрились провернуть этот фокус? У нас была физкультура, помнишь? Миура и остальные, они набросились на меня и держали, я даже моргнуть не успела.

— Девочки? — не веря, что они на такое способны, спросил Тайга.

— Ну да, они меня ненавидят. Называют кривоногой уродиной. Они частенько надо мной издевались, пока ты к нам не перевелся, — Кано улыбнулась, но Тайга видел, что ей больно вспоминать. 

— Почему? За что над тобой издеваться? — оторопел Тайга.

— За мою речь. За то, что не стригу волосы. Да мало ли за что, — она сунула руки в карманы юбки. — Мне ли тебе объяснять? Они не любят тех, кто выделяется. Ты тоже выделяешься. Вот они и решили «сделать» тебя обычным.

— Странный способ.

— Что поделаешь. Знаешь, почему я так много знаю? Про Хагивару, про все, что творится в классе. Я для них пустое место, сплетничают они при мне много. Скажу тебе честно, я даже была рада, что они перекинулись на тебя. 

— Неужели ты терпела это три года? — удивился Тайга вместо того, чтобы возмутиться.

— А что мне оставалось? Я девчонка, друзей у меня нет. Как я могла защитить себя?

— Рассказала бы учителю! Хоть кто-то должен был тебе помочь.

— Вот-вот, — усмехнулась Кано, и Тайга сообразил, что повторил ее фразу. — Никто не помог. Учителя — они ведь тоже часть класса. А если тебя ненавидит большинство, то на помощь можно не рассчитывать. Ненавидеть будут все, даже не понимая, почему ненавидят.

Тайга не знал, что ответить. Он не мог спорить с Кано, испытавшей все это на себе. Ему было жаль ее — за три года за нее некому было заступиться.

***

На пустой площадке стоял паренек. Совсем низкий и неприметный, Тайга не заметил бы его, если бы он вдруг не издал тяжелый, полный тоски, полустон-полувдох. Тайга вздрогнул и схватился за сердце, испугавшись его неожиданного появления. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как парень пробормотал: «я ужасен».

Тайга решил немного понаблюдать за ним, пока сердце не успокоится. Светло-голубая форма с гербом школы показалась Тайге знакомой, но он так и не вспомнил, где мог ее видеть. Паренек был похож на ребенка, но приглядевшись внимательнее, Тайга понял, что он ненамного старше его. Возможно, ему лет пятнадцать, так же, как и Тайге.

— Эй! Отойди-ка в сторонку, я тут поиграть собираюсь! — громко сказал Тайга и в доказательство выставил оранжевый мяч. 

Паренек окинул его бессмысленным взглядом через плечо и медленно развернулся. Тайга начал стаскивать пиджак — Кано дала гакуран старшего брата на время, так что его форма снова была в порядке. Что-то заставило его обратить внимание на паренька, когда тот поравнялся с ним, проходя мимо. Его светлые волосы отражали свет фонарей, а глаза казались печальными.

— Ты же играешь в баскетбол? — спросил Тайга, не найдя больше причин, почему парень оказался здесь.

— Можно и так сказать, — бесцветным голосом ответил парень.

Тайге вдруг стало интересно, что у него случилось. Наверное, его проблемы куда серьезнее, чем конфликты с одноклассниками. Достаточно взглянуть на него один раз, чтобы понять, что его что-то гнетет. Тайга никогда не видел людей такими опустошенными.

— Понятно. — Он забросил в корзину мяч с трехочковой линии. — Это, конечно, не мое дело, но… Надеюсь, тебе весело.

Паренек не ответил. Когда Тайга обернулся, его уже не было — он просто растворился в ночных сумерках, не попрощавшись.

Мяч под ладонью, родное шуршание сетки и движение, от которого на голове колыхались волосы, отрезвили Тайгу. Он понял вдруг, как ему этого не хватало. Даже воспоминания об Америке больше не мешали ему играть. Да, Тацуя перестал считать его своим братом, но вряд ли он хотел, чтобы Тайга бросил баскетбол.

В сумке зазвенел телефон. Тайга закатил мяч под лавку и не глядя принял вызов.

— Давно не виделись, сынок! — по-английски сказал бодрый голос отца. — Как ты там поживаешь?

— Все отлично, — ответил Тайга. — Ты не решил проблему с переездом?

— Мне придется здесь еще немного задержаться. Прости меня, — кто-то отвлек его, и пришлось ждать, пока он закончит. — Видишь, ничего без меня не могут.

Тайга улыбнулся. Он всегда хотел быть таким же умным, как отец. 

— Я справляюсь один, — заявил Тайга уверенно. Отец не должен за него волноваться. 

— Рад слышать! Совсем забыл, у тебя же скоро экзамены? Как дела с учебой?

— Одноклассница обещала помочь с подготовкой. Она ходит на курсы.

— Молодец, — непонятно кого похвалил отец. — Ты уже освоился в новой школе?

— Ну да. 

Прозвучало не слишком уверенно, потому что отец замолчал на другом конце провода и сказал через некоторую паузу:

— Тайга, — спросил он серьезно. — У тебя все хорошо?

— Пап, над тобой когда-нибудь издевались одноклассники? 

— Понятно. Я должен был с тобой об этом поговорить, но замотался и забыл. Прости, я просто ужасный отец.

— Ты чего, — испуганно залепетал Тайга. — Перестань, пап, я же все понимаю.

— Как бы хотел уделять тебе больше времени.

Тайга задал этот вопрос до того, как успел подумать. Он просто вышел сам по себе, как случайная оговорка. А ведь Тайга так не хотел беспокоить отца… ну что он наделал?

— Ну хорошо. Ну дайте мне хоть минуту покоя! — заорал отец на кого-то по ту сторону океана. — Да, Тайга, в школе меня обзывали по-всякому, я был себе на уме и не знал, как вести себя со сверстниками. Ох, чего они только не делали. Но иногда это было даже смешно! — в трубке послышался смешок — отец вспомнил что-то. — Особенно в старшей школе, я очень резко вытянулся тогда… А потом я объединился с ней. Она часто болела и пропускала уроки, в классе с ней почему-то никто не разговаривал.

— Подожди, что за «она»?

— Твоя мама. Дразнить не перестали, но вдвоем нам было легче им противостоять.

Тайгу словно прибило к земле этой новостью. Отец редко рассказывал ему про мать — не любил вспоминать, наверное. Он зачем-то вспомнил Кано. Она сразу предупредила, что не собирается в него влюбляться — оба не хотели повторения истории с Аюми. Они договорились пока не подавать виду, что помогают друг другу, а потом как получится. Тайга надеялся, что после обливания краской одноклассники немного успокоятся.

— Думаю, я сделаю так же, как ты, — решил Тайга. — Мне все равно, что они про меня говорят, но если они тронут Кано...

— Тайга, — начал отец, но в трубке забулькало, а затем связь прервалась. Через несколько минут отец прислал сообщение, что перезвонит позже.

Тайга увидел шпионящую малышню за оградой, и снова вспомнил невзрачного паренька и его пустой взгляд. Может, не стоило так его прогонять? Вот бы встретить его еще раз, узнать, все ли у него хорошо. 

Собственные проблемы сразу показались Тайге не такими глобальными. Тому пареньку наверняка приходится в сто раз хуже. А он беспокоится из-за каких-то одноклассников!

Тайга обвел взглядом площадку. Короткий разговор с незнакомым мальчиком странным образом навел его на одну мысль. 

***

Мацуда курил в окружении незнакомых парней. Заметив Тайгу, они насторожились.

— Эй, стукануть вздумал? — зарычал один из них.

— Мне нужен Мацуда. 

— Чего тебе?

— Ты ведь любишь баскетбол? — Тайга взял в руку зажатый подмышкой мяч и показал его Мацуде. — Пойдем, сыграем один на один? 

Мацуда сощурился, вытащил сигарету изо рта и погасил о решетку, ограждавшую крышу. Он долго смотрел на Тайгу, прежде чем ответить.

— Ну пойдем, — скептически выговорил он. Тайгу он презирал до глубины души, это было написано на его лице.

Тайга давно не играл один на один, но не сомневался, что будет здорово. Баскетбол не раз помогал ему решить проблемы — после хорошей игры все сразу становилось просто и понятно. Мацуда, видимо, был с ним согласен, потому что играл он на полном серьезе. Они договорились сыграть тридцати очков, и Тайга забил все тридцать, когда Мацуде удалось положить в корзину только двенадцать. Он был хорошим противником, но все же… Тайге чего-то не хватало. 

— Если хочешь стать лучше, бросай курить, — посоветовал Тайга. 

Мацуда сидел на скамейке спортзала и тяжело дышал. Глаза у него блестели. Но уже не от злости. Скорее, от возбуждения.

— Пошел ты, — бросил он и присосался к бутылке с водой. Напившись, он неохотно заметил: — Круто играешь, черт тебя возьми.

— Не уходи из клуба. Тогда, может, в старшей школе встретимся. 

— Я тебе зад надеру, вот увидишь, — Мацуда резко встал и пихнул Тайгу так, что тот чуть не упал. 

— Подожди ты, — Тайга ударил его полотенцем, чтобы он обернулся, и протянул руку. — Спасибо за игру.

— Херовый у тебя кейго, гайдзин.

— Что? 

— Да ничего, — добродушно ухмыльнулся Мацуда и пошел к выходу из спортзала.

В дверях его ждала Аюми. Тайга отвернулся, сделав вид, что не видит, как Мацуда к ней наклоняется.

— Не знала, что эти двое начали встречаться, — сказала Кано, когда они увиделись на углу супермаркета после уроков. Сегодня она собиралась позаниматься с Тайгой японским. 

— Кажется, кто-то недавно хвалился, что все про всех знает, — усмехнулся Тайга. Кано несильно ткнула его вбок.

— Еще слово, и я ухожу домой. 

— Да ладно тебе!

Кано не ответила, но в ее случае Тайга не сомневался — она не обиделась. 

До конца средней школы оставалось несколько недель.


End file.
